Lost or Found
by Pyropixie6
Summary: Savannah had already had a life full of pain and disappointment, could she make a new start with the strangers that treated better than anyone ever had before?


**i don't own the twilight character that will show up later those belong to SM**

**reviews would be appreciated!**

They were letting me go early! I hadn't expected this to happen. I thought I would spend all my time until I was 18 in this hospital. I walked down the hall to my therapist this would be our last meeting together. I know it sounds cliché but I really liked and trusted her. "Hi Mel "I said when I walked in. "hello savannah, exciting day for you?" she asked. "Yeah they are letting me out of this place, but I don't know where I'm gonna go… "I trailed off.

"well I know they usually let you in the custody of your guardians but seeing as you don't have any and you're gonna be 18 in a little bit, they probably figured that you could take care of yourself, I have a number that will be in your folder when they give you all your belongings tomorrow, it's a friend of mine who can help you out until you get on your feet." she finished. I was taken aback, she had helped me before but not like this "thank you I thought I would just be forgotten about after I walked through those doors" I said. The rest of our session went smoothly as I was trying not to cry. I walked slowly down the hall to eat dinner, it was always so early in this place after a while I started looking forward to it so I could see all the other people from my usual spot, I had grown to love these people like family even though most of them were more messed up than me. After dinner I sat by the window and looked out at the attempt at landscaping it was really just some flowers around the big tree, they were pink tulips poking out of the ground. I knew they wouldn't last it was supposed to snow tomorrow and lots of it. I decided to sleep early and get what I could I didn't know what tomorrow would bring and I had a feeling it was gonna be a hard day.

I woke up earlier than I had planned; I went and took a shower to get all the hot water before it ran out. As I was in the shower I thought I would do this place was a ways from any other civilization so I would probably have to walk to where I wanted to get to. I would call Mel's friend first thing and go from there. I gathered what things I had from my small table and dresser which wasn't much and waited for about an hour, they would only let you out at certain times in the day. Finally I made my last walk down the hall to the window and door that separated us from the outside. I knew the lady at the desk her name was Jo, she was a quiet woman but I could occasionally get her to smile. "Out of everyone your my favorite savannah and I left you a bag of clothes in the last stall in the bathroom, you're gonna need it today and don't worry most of them were from the lost and found that I took home and washed up" she finished. I stood there dumbstruck with my mouth hanging open while she got my bin out and my folder together. "well now don't give me that look, I also packed some food for you too, I know you don't have family and where ever you have to go it's gonna be a hike and I couldn't stand to see you suffer more than you have, it's gonna start snowing about 3pm so get somewhere before then ok?" she said. I just nodded as she handed me my folder and the oversize purse I had brought in which still had everything in it from when I first got here, I put my other meager belongings in the purse and Jo buzzed me through the door to the outside world.

I walked down the hall to the restroom and went to the last stall and sure enough behind the trashcan was a backpack I took it out and pulled out what was in it a plastic shopping bag full of stuff bottled water and snack type things, as well as the clothes, three t-shirts a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a hoodie, and hat and gloves. I only had a couple t shirts and the sweat pants and shirts they give us, so I changed into the jeans which fit good to my surprising and I put on the long sleeve shirt and hoodie and put everything else in the backpack. I slung it over my shoulders and walked into the waiting room and out the front door. It was unusually sunny out today although I knew not to trust it. I walked to the end of the gravel road and took one last look back before I continued out the gate and started walking away from my past. As I was walking I made a vow to myself to make the best of whatever lied ahead into my future.

I don't know how long I had been walking but I found a bus stop and next to it was a sign that said forks: 10miles. I sat down on the bench in the enclosure and decided to eat something, maybe I would get lucky and a bus would actually come by and could get a ride. I took out a bottle of water and drank half of it and ate one of the fruit cups I wanted to save as much as possible just in case it took longer than I thought to walk the ten miles ahead. While I was sitting there I remembered I should have money in my purse, I pulled it out and checked the bottom, I breathed a sigh of relief, although it really wasn't my money, I had stolen it from my friends parents, it was the stupidest thing I could do but I wasn't being taken care of at home. I thought it was right but now I know it wasn't luckily I wrote down the people I took it from and made my second vow of the day to pay them back as soon as I could. That is if they actually wanted to see me and most of them probably didn't.

I packed all my stuff back into the back pack, well almost I decided that I should put more clothes on in case it did start snowing, I put on my leggings under my jeans and another t shirt on, I put the hat and gloves in my pocket as well to be prepared. I started walking after a bit it started to cloud up, the wind got stronger as well. I finally stopped after not having seen any life forms in any directions for well since I started walking, I pulled out a t-shirt to use as a scarf and put on my hat and gloves. I could feel the snow moving in I picked up my pace to hopefully get a little farther down the road. In the distance I could see another sign, but the snow started picking up and soon it was a blinding, icy mess. I pulled my hoodie tight and farther down my face to stop the snow from hurting my cheeks. Moving away from the road I decided to hug the tree line to help cut down how much I was exposed to. The snow started getting deep fast I was having trouble keeping the pace, the next step I took twisted my ankle one way and my body the other, my head hit a tree and my world went black.


End file.
